Conventional diesel powered systems for engines, factories, and power plants produce emissions that contain a variety of pollutants. These pollutants may include, for example, particulate matter (e.g., soot), nitrogen oxides (NOx) such as NO and NO2, hydrocarbons, and sulfur compounds. Due to heightened environmental concerns, diesel powered engine exhaust emission standards have become increasingly stringent. The amount of pollutants in the exhaust flow may be regulated depending on the type, size, and/or class of engine.
One method implemented by engine manufacturers to comply with the regulation of particulate matter exhausted to the environment has been to remove the particulate matter from the exhaust flow of an engine with a device called a particulate trap or diesel particulate filter (DPF). A DPF is a filter designed to trap particulate matter and typically consists of a wire mesh or ceramic honeycomb medium. The use of the DPF for extended periods of time, however, may cause the particulate matter to build up in the medium, thereby reducing the functionality of the DPF and subsequent engine performance.
The collected particulate matter may be removed from the DPF through a process called regeneration. The regeneration process may involve elevating the temperature of the exhaust flow to a high temperature. The heated exhaust may then pass through the DPF and oxidize the particulate matter trapped within the DPF (i.e., active regeneration) and/or increase the temperature of a catalyst located within the DPF for passive regeneration.
One device that may be used to heat an exhaust flow is described in U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0078172 by Miller et al (the '172 publication). The '172 publication discloses an aftertreatment burner. The aftertreatment burner may have a mounting member, and a canister connected to the mounting member to form a combustion chamber. The aftertreatment burner may also have a fuel injector disposed within the mounting member to selectively inject fuel into combustion chamber, and an air supply line configured to supply air to the combustion chamber. The aftertreatment burner may further have an igniter disposed within the mounting member to ignite the fuel/air mixture, and a thermal couple configured to detect the ignition.
Although burners may be effective at heating the exhaust and removing particulate matter, the flame from the burner may also interact with and damage the exhaust conduit. A damaged exhaust conduit may result in decreased performance and untreated exhaust emissions entering the atmosphere.
The disclosed deflector is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.